Squall Leonhart
Squall Leonhart là nhân vật chính trong Final Fantasy VIII. Một chàng trai trẻ đến từ lực lượng lính đánh thuê SeeD , Phần lớn thời gian trong game, Squall được miêu tả như một con người lạnh nhạt, khó gần. Tuy nhiên, các sự kiên trong game sẽ trả lời cho tính cách đó của anh. Đồng thời thay đổi Squall trở thành kẻ biết quan tâm đến người khác. Vũ khí của Squall, Gunblade, Là một trong những vũ khí nổi tiếng nhất của series Final Fantasy. Trong game, Squall cùng với Seifer là một trong số ít người có thể sử dụng thành thạo Gunblade . Ngoại hình và tính cách .]] Squall thường mặc áo khoác da lông thú khá đặc biệt với những chiếc lông được cắt tỉa trên cổ cùng với áo sơ mi trắng bên trong. Quần đen với 3 dây đai. Squall đeo dây chuyền bạc hình Griever, anh còn có chiếc nhẫn cũng với biểu tượng Griever. Thời gian duy nhất Squall không mặc như vậy là trong bữa tiệc mừng những học viên tôt nghiệp khóa huấn luyện (đồng phục Seed). Gunblade Squall lựa chọn là Revolver, được khắc biểu tượng Griever ở hai bên. Tuy nhiên, người chơi có thể thay đổi Revolver bằng Gunblade khác, mạnh nhất là Lion Heart. Trong một trận đấu tay đôi với đối thủ Seifer, Gunblade của Seifer cắt qua mặt Squall tạo nên một vết sẹo dài. Ngay sau đó, Squall phản đòn và để lại một vết sẹo tương tự như khi nhìn qua gương trên mặt đối thủ. Trong series Kingdom Hearts, Squall xuất hiên là người có tuổi hơn so với các nhân vât của Final Fantasy VII. Tóc dài, Quân áo có màu xanh đậm hơn là màu đen, đồng thời Revolver không có biểu tượng Griever. Cổ tay áo ngắn và có biểu tương Griever màu đỏ. . Trong Dissidia Final Fantasy Squall trông khá giống với nguyên mẫu trong Final Fantasy VIII, Tuy nhiên nếu chú ý, có thể thấy một ít lông vũ và khăn đai được đính thêm bên hông. Ban đầu, Squall là con người có lối sống nội tâm, lầm lỳ, lành lùng, và luôn sống tách xa những người coi anh là bạn. Tuy nhiên, Squall không hề trốn tránh nghĩa vụ của anh (nếu nó thực sự cần thiết). Squall có ý thức trách nhiệm của người người dẫn đầu trong đội, điều đó khiến người khác có thể tin tưởng và theo anh. Ngay cả khi mọi người cho rằng thật khó để Squall có thể trở thành chỗ dựa tốt,một một học viên đáng được ngưỡng mộ và trở thành chỉ huy của Garden. Hơn thế nữa Squall đã trở thành chỉ huy "de facto" , Dù lúc đầu anh không hề thích các đồng chí của mình khi luôn nhìn chằm chằm và "chất vấn" anh. Trong game, Suy nghĩ và cảm nhận của Squall được diễn giải bằng "silent voice-overs" (không tiếng nói). Những đoạn hội thoại đó cho thấy Squall muốn mọi người tránh xa anh. Gần cuối game, Squall nói với Rinoa Heartilly rằng anh không thể nhớ ra được cha mẹ của anh, và Ellone(người anh coi như chị ruột) đã bỏ anh đi khi anh còn rất trẻ, làm cho Squall sợ mất đi những giây phút êm ấm mà họ đang có. Trong một lần khác, Squall tỏ ra rằng anh không hề tin tưởng bất cứ ai, giống như việc bạn bè, gia đình rồi sẽ vụt mất và sau tất cả, anh lại trở nên cô độc. Xuyên suốt game Squall đã cân nhắc lại sự lựa chọn cho cuộc sống của mình, anh yêu Rinoa và chấp nhận những người bạn của anh. Tuy nhiên, Squall không hoàn toàn thay đổi - Anh vẫn giữ cho mình những khoảng lặng lẽ riêng, Dù Squall luôn muốn tạo nên sự ấm áp cho mọi người và trở nên gần gũi hơn. Ngoài ra trong Dissidia, Squall đã từ một người lạnh lẽo, cô đơn trở thành con người của anh giống như khi kết thúc Final Fantasy VIII. Squall phải chiến đấu cô độc nhưng vẫn lo lằng về Bartz và Zidane, rôt cuộc đã cùng với họ hoàn tất nhiệm vụ của mình. Cốt truyện Squall được sinh bởi Raine Loire tại một ngôi làng thuộc Winhill, Tuy nhiên cô đã mất sau khi sinh hạ anh. Cha của Squall, Laguna Loire, không hề biết việc cô có mang thai, Khi ông ở Esthar để giải cứu cho cô con gái nuôi Ellone từ tay Adel, một phù thủy độc ác. Sau khi Raine qua đời, Squall sống cùng với Ellone, người đã được Laguna gửi tại trại mồ côi Edea's tại lục địa Centra . Tại trai mồ côi, Do Edea Kramer phụ trách, nơi Squall đã lớn lên , và sống cách biệt với những đứa trẻ cùng trang lứa khác, Ellone là người bạn duy nhất của Squall - "Big Sis", Dù không hề biết Ellone là con nuôi của cha mình. Ellone's có khả năng gửi kí ức vào người khác, cô cuối cùng được đưa đi khỏi trại trẻ mồ côi và bảo vệ bởi một nhóm thanh niên cũng đến từ trại mồ côi được gọi là White SeeD. Không ai nói với Squall tại sao "Sis" lại ra đi, và cho rằng cô ấy bỏ rơi anh. Tình cảm bị tổn thương đã khiến cho Squall trở nên sống tách biệt với mọi. Luôn hoài nghi và hưownsg nội, Squall muốn một cuộc sống mà không có bất kì rằng buộc tình cảm nào gây khó dễ anh, bởi lẽ Squall không muốn bị tổn thương thêm lần nữa. Cũng vì lẽ đó, Squall không bao giờ được ai nhận làm con nuôi. Lúc Squall 6 tuổi, anh được nhận vào Balamb Garden rèn luyện để trở thành SeeD. Anh chọn gunblade, là loại vũ khí rất khó để thành thạo và cần nhiều năm để rèn luyện. Tuy nhiên thực tế thì không như vậy, anh luyện tập bất cứ khi nào có thể, và nhanh chóng trở thành đối thủ của Seifer, là người có diện mạo khá giống với Squall khi nhìn qua gương. 11 năm sau, Squall được biết đến như một "con sói cô độc" trong số những người cùng trang lứa. Cấp trên của Squall, đồng thời cũng là giáo viên của anh Quistis Trepe, dành một sự quan tâm đặc biệt đến Squall cũng như với tài năng bẩm sinh của anh. Cùng với đối thủ của mình, Squall và Seifer đã lớn lên cùng với những học sinh khác của Balamb. Hơn thế nữa, do sử dụng Guardian Force, Shiva và Quezacotl, trí nhớ của Squall đã dần trở nên kém đi, điều duy nhất anh cảm thấy đó là việc mình như bị hắt hủi khi Ellone bỏ đi. Khi bắt đầu game, Squall đã gần kết thúc khóa huần luện, sau bài kiểm quan trọng, cuối cùng đã tốt nghiệp cùng với Selphie, Zell và Nida. Trong buổi tiệc nhậm chúc, Squall đã gặp Rinoa khi cô gạ gẫm Squall khiêu vũ. Không lâu sau, Rinoa chình là dẫn đầu trong nhiệm đầu tiên của Squall, cùng với Selphie and Zell ngầm giúp đỡ Forest Owls, chiến đấu vì sự tự do của Timber từ tay Galbadia. Nhiệm vụ đầy tiên với Forest Owls kết thúc thất bại, khi họ âm mưu bắt cóc tổng thống của Galbadian Vinzer Deling, họ rơi vào bẫy khi bắt nhầm Gerogero. Có vấn đề với mức độ "chuyên nhiệp" của Forest Owls, Squall hỏi về điều khoản trong hợp đồng làm việc của SeeD. Anh phát hiện ra rằng họ đang làm việc cho Owls' đến khi "Timber độc lập". Khác xa với những gì cả nhóm đã nghĩ, tuy nhiên theo sau kế hoạch của Forest Owls bị chặn đứng, chương trình vủa tổng thống của Timber được phát sóng, lần phát sóng đầu tiên sau 17 năm.một kế hoạch bắt cóc ngay tại studio được vạch ra, tuy nhiên, sau những sơ suất của Rinoa và việc Squall với cách làm của nhóm. sau khi cả hai trao đổi với nhau, Rinoa đã từ bỏ kế hoạch và bỏ di. Ít phút sau khi phát sóng chương trình của tổng thống, Seifer cùng với Quistis nhanh chóng dổi theo, Bắt tổng thống làm con tin. Sau khi Quistis's ra lệnh, Squall, Zell, và Selphie chạy vào trong studio để tìm Seifer trong khi tổn thống thì thì ở phòng khác. Tại đây, tổng thống thông báo về đồng minh mới của mình trên chương trình truyền hình trực tiếp, sau cùng Edea Kramer xuất và du dỗ Seifer về phê mụ . Seifer nhận lời mỵ một cách dễ dàng. Tiếp đó căn cứ của Forest Owls bị phá hủy, Squall cùng với những người khác suy sụp trong một lúc. Seifer cũng là nguyên nhân khiến cho Squall và Rinoa tranh cãi trước khi họ rời khỏi thị trấn. trên đướng đến Galbadia Garden cả hai lại tiếp tục tranh cãi, lần này là về thái độ lạnh nhạt của Squall đối với đồng đội của mình. Nhóm dừng chân tại Garden và nhận nhiệm vụ mới. Họ phải ám sát mụ phù thủy ngay trong lễ mừng nhậm chức đại sứ của mụ tại Galbadia. Một thành viên mới, Irvine Kinneas, gia nhập để giúp nhóm. Squall người dẫn đầu nhóm trong chuyến tàu đến Deling City để gạp gỡ General Caraway, và họ đã trực tiếp chứng kiến cuộc đối đầu của hai cha con Caraway và Rinoa. Sau đó là đêm của địa ngục: Bắt đầu buổi lễ Sorceress Edea giết thống và tuyên bố Galbadia là của mình. Đứng bên cạnh là Seifer với tư cách là Knight của mụ, lúc đó Squall đang ở vị ví của mình cùng với Irvine. Là đội trưởng của nhóm ám sát, nếu Irvine bắn trật mục tiêu, Squall phải tự mình chiến đâu với mụ. Irvine có vẻ hơi căng thẳng, Tuy nhiên, sau khi trao đổi xong với Squall anh cũng khai hỏa mục tiêu. Sorceress Edea sử dụng phép thuật để cản phá viên đạn. Vậy là Squall phải tự lực giải quyết, trước tiên chiến đấu với Seifer, và tiến đên Edea. Sau trận đấu, Edea sử dụng Limit Break (tuyệt chiêu), Ice Strike (tấn công bằng băng), which xuyên qua vai Squall , làm cho anh bất tỉnh. Squall tỉnh dậy và nhận thấy mình đang bị giam giữ và bị Seifer cai quẩn ở nhà tù D-District. Seifer tra khảo và tra tấn anh, tại đó Squall biết được Edea đang có kế hoạch tấn công Balamb and Trabia Garden bằng tên lửa. Squall cùng với sự giúp đỡ của những người bạn trong nhóm đã chạy thoát, và ngay lập tức cho họ biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Họ chia làm 2 đội: một đội do Squall dẫn đầu, đến báo cho Balamb biết về vụ tấn công bằng tên lửa, đội còn lại được Selphie chỉ huy, để phá hủy điểm khởi động tên lửa. Squall đã đến Balamb Garden báo về việc tên lửa sắp tấn tấn công từ Galbadian để trả thù cho vụ ám sát mụ. Tuy nhiên Squall khi đên nơi, Garden đang ngập trong sự hỗn loạn, giữa lực lượng bí ẩn và những người trung thành vớ Garden Master NORG, người sáng lập của Balamb Garden, đã nổi dậy chống lại hiệu trưởng Cid. Squall đi tìm hiệu trưởng và báo với ông về vụ tên lửa tấn công, cuối cùng cũng thấy ông đang gặp khó khăn tại văn phòng. Hiệu trưởng ra lệnh cho Squall xuống một căn hầm cũ của Garden do Centra cai quản. Tại đó có thể kích hoạt hệ thống đê Garden trở thành cỗ máy di động và tránh được vị trí tấn công của tên lửa. công việc hoàn thành đồng thời kết thúc vụ phản luạn của Master, giờ đây ở trên biển, họ gặp tàu của White SeeD và yêu cầu thả Ellone (Nhân vật do Garden giấu) để họ có thể bảo vệ cô. Khi Garden đâm phải Fisherman's Horizon cho bị mất lái, Squall và cả đội được lệnh phải chuyển lời xin lỗi trân thành. Thị trưởng Dobe, người đứng đầu của thành phố yêu hòa bình, nói rằng họ phải rời khỏi đây ngay lập tức, sự hiện diện của họ có thể gây ra tai họa. Quân lính của Galbadian cuối cùng đã xâm nhập vào thị trấn, và Dobe đã đích thân bàn bạc với quân lính về vấn đề hòa bình. Tuy nhiên, chúng không thèm nghe theo buộc Squall phải thách đấu với chúng để cứu Dobe. Trong trong đánh, Squall gặp lại nhóm gặp lại nhóm đi đến căn cứ tên lửa, mà trước đó không hề có tin tức gì về họ. Trong một lần hiếm hoi, Squall biểu lộ niềm vui khi thấy họ vẫn còn sống và an toàn, điều đó không qua được mắt của Rinoa. Sau trận đấu, Dobe miễn cưỡng chấp nhận lời xin lỗi của nhóm, và ra lệnh cho các kĩ sư sửa chữa lại hoàn toàn chức năng cho Balamb Garden. Không lâu sau, Cid tiết lộ rằng thực ra ông là chồng của phù thủy Edea, và xin được từ chức hiêu trưởng của Balamb Garden, ông bổ nhiệm lại cho Squall, Quyết định đó không khiến cho Squall cảm thấy hài lòng. Đê chính tỏ cho anh sự ủng hộ của mọi người, Selphie và Irvine tổ chức một buổi hòa nhạc để thể hiện sự kính trọng với Squall, và Rinoa có một cuộc nói chuyện quan trọng với anh, Khích lệ anh nên tin tưởng vào họ cũng như họ tin anh, và cho anh biết rằng họ sẽ luôn luôn ủng hộ anh. Sau khi Garden được sửa chữa, Xu và Quist được bổ nhiệm là cố vấn của Squall và anh tiếp tục tiến đến thi trấn của Balamb, và nhận ra nó đang ở dưới sự kiểm soát của quân đội Galbadia. Mệnh lệnh đầu tiên của Squall là giải phóng Balamb khỏi sự kiểm soát của Galbadia sau khi đánh bại Fujin và Raijin. The next order is to head to Trabia Garden, Selphie's home Garden. He offered the Trabia students Balamb Garden's support and, while waiting for Selphie return and due to a segment in Rinoa's conversation, Irvine starts telling everyone about their past together in the orphanage which they had all forgotten (except for Irvine, of course) due to a Guardian Force usage side effect: memory loss. Remembering everything about their childhoods, the team recognizes Sorceress Edea as their loving Matron. The team decides to defeat Edea in spite of the past, and the Garden next embarks to the old orphanage in search for clues, but is intercepted by similarly mobile Galbadia Garden. The Battle of the Gardens ensues. Squall leads Balamb's defense, at one point giving a heartfelt speech to Balamb's SeeD and cadets, encouraging them to fight on. Squall and his team then infiltrate Galbadia Garden, defeating Seifer once more and challenging Edea to a final battle, ending in Sorceress Edea's defeat and Rinoa becoming comatose. Intensely concerned over Rinoa's state Squall decides to search for Ellone who he thinks might be able to help Rinoa. Additionally, Edea revealed that up until now the sorceress they had been fighting against was not her, but in fact an evil sorceress from the future called Ultimecia inside Edea's "shell." Being from the future, Ultimecia had no way of accomplishing her goals without a vessel to exist within. Therefore, she used Edea's body as a vessel to house her mind and spirit. Additionally, Edea explains that Ultimecia's actions throughout their journey have been to attain Time Compression, by which all time merge into a single moment. Finally free of Ultimecia's possession, Edea accompanies the team. Learning from the White SeeD that Ellone was now in Esthar, Squall opted to go alone, carrying Rinoa on his back, but his friends followed him and together they entered Esthar and from there to the Esthar space station. It was then discovered that Ultimecia had taken possession of Rinoa and used her body to free Sorceress Adel from her space-bound tomb. After releasing Adel, Ultimecia exited Rinoa and entered the awakening Adel. The station was then evacuated as the Lunar Cry began, but Squall decided to go after the re-awakened and free Rinoa, as Ultimecia had left her to die in space. Coming across an abandoned spaceship called Ragnarok, the couple use it to return to the planet. Here Squall and Rinoa share an intimate moment where Squall reveals many things about himself to Rinoa, with her telling him that she feels best when he's with her. The land base then informs them that Rinoa is to be seized upon returning to Esthar due to her becoming a Sorceress. Squall lets Esthar take her into custody, but after being forced into reason by his friends, he breaks into Sorceress Memorial where Rinoa is being held. He frees her and the team heads back to Edea's Orphanage, where Squall vows with silent resolution to become Rinoa's knight, and they both promise to meet there in case they should be parted. They then return to Esthar by request of Laguna, who has developed a plan to stop Ultimecia once and for all with Dr. Odine. Using Ragnarok they invade the Lunatic Pandora. After Fujin and Raijin unsuccessfully try to convince Seifer to stop serving Ultimecia, Squall and his friends are forced to fight through Seifer and Ultimecia (within Adel), vanquishing the body of Sorceress Adel. With no other body to exist within, Ultimecia possessed Rinoa once again, which gave Ellone the opportunity to send Ultimecia's mind into all periods of time. With her mind in all eras of time, Ultimecia cast Time Compression, which allowed for Squall and his friends to enter the future. Upon entering Ultimecia Castle, Squall and his friends found that Ultimecia had cast a sealing spell upon her castle, forcing the party to fight through her minions to retrieve their powers. After defeating Ultimecia's most powerful minions and making it through the puzzles and traps of her castle, the group was finally able to confront Ultimecia. After an epic final battle that traversed time and space, Ultimecia finally met her demise at the hands of Squall, the "Legendary SeeD," and his friends. Upon the conclusion of the final battle, Ultimecia and Squall are taken back in time to Edea's Orphanage. It is there that Squall not only witnessed his own self as a boy, but also implanted to Edea the ideas of SeeD and Garden. After witnessing the moment in which Ultimecia passed on her Sorceress Power to Edea, he fell back into compressed time where he nearly died; fortunately, though, Rinoa and his team believed in his existence enough to bring him back to his time and live. During the party at Balamb Garden to celebrate SeeD's victory over Ultimecia, Squall smiled at Rinoa for the first time and kissed her at the balcony. In Battle Squall utilizes the unique gun-sword hybrid weapon known as the gunblade. Depending on the media he wields either his own customized gunblade or one of its variant forms. Weapons Squall's own model gunblade is unique in its appearance, featuring a stenciled image of the Guardian Force Griever on both sides of the blade as well as possessing a chained pendant of Griever's head attached to the base of the handle. The gunblade's casing itself seems also to be custom, featuring an enlarged image of Squall's Griever pendant on the lid. There are seven gunblade types/models available for Squall to use throughout the game: the Revolver, the Shear Trigger, the Cutting Trigger, the Flame Saber, the Twin Lance, the Punishment, and the Lion Heart. Limit Breaks In Final Fantasy VIII, Squall's Limit Break is Renzokuken. Immediately after starting, the player will be prompted to tap the R1 trigger button at the correct time, indicated by a moving bar on the bottom of the screen. Squall will then proceed to slash the targeted enemy four to eight times before beginning one of his four finishing moves. The ability to use all of Squall's finishers depend on what gunblade he is currently wielding and appears after his limit break, Renzokuken. The finishing move is then chosen randomly; however, Squall learns finishing moves in accordance to his acquiring of new gunblade models, and can only utilize a certain finishing move if he is already acquired the gunblade model necessary to perform that technique. For instance, Squall cannot use the Lion Heart if he is not equipped with the Lion Heart gunblade. Finishers *'Level 1: Rough Divide' - Obtain Revolver or higher to execute. *'Level 2: Fated Circle' - Obtain Shear Trigger or higher to execute. *'Level 3: Blasting Zone' - Obtain Flame Saber or higher to execute. *'Level 4: Lion Heart' - Obtain Lion Heart to execute. Triple Triad Creation and Development Squall Leonhart was the first character Tetsuya Nomura designed specifically for Final Fantasy VIII. Initially he was given longer hair and a more feminine appearance. However, Yoshinori Kitase felt that this design did not work, asking Nomura to shorten his hair and make him look more masculine. This lead to the final design of Squall seen in-game. Aspects of Nomura's first design, however, can be seen in his Kingdom Hearts appearances where his hair is shoulder length; and in Dissidia in relation to his clothing. Nomura doesn't remember why he created the scar that crosses Squall's face, saying it was just something spur of the moment. Like Cloud Strife's distinguishable hair, he wanted something that set Squall apart and made him more recognizable. The scar was there before establishing the character's history, and Nomura left it to Kazushige Nojima to work out how he obtained it, leading to the famous duel between Squall and Seifer in the game's intro. Squall's design was completed with a fur ruff along the collar of his jacket, included by Nomura to challenge the game's FMV designers. Squall's gunblade was also designed by Nomura. He was into silver accessories at the time and felt that he wanted Squall to have a silver weapon. Another key factor was how he wanted some new way for the player to control the weapon in battle. With both of those ideas combined, he came up with the gunblade. Nomura says it has a rather odd appearance in retrospect. Musical Themes "Maybe I'm a Lion" is Squall's unofficially designated theme by fans, because none of the main characters were implemented with any official themes for themselves. It is played in the final battle's third phase, when Ultimecia and Griever merge. The musical theme titled "The Oath" is played at various important stages of the game such as when Squall addresses the students during the fight with Galbadia Garden or during his rescue by the others in the D-District Prison; the theme was included in the compilation album FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII as an orchestrated arrangement. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI A 16-bit sprite of Squall occasionally appears in the loading section of the Final Fantasy Anthology port of ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned all of the main series villains in an attempt to change the tides of an endless war. Cosmos, wanting to protect the crystals, summoned warriors to oppose Chaos' warriors in turn. Squall is one of these warriors and stands as the hero representing ''Final Fantasy VIII, against Ultimecia. Though Squall has a chance to join Zidane and Bartz in searching for the Crystal, he refuses and travels to claim his Crystal and defeat Ultimecia alone. Targeted by several villains for his loner nature, Ultimecia herself manipulates Squall's chosen path and declares him an apathetic warrior who believes in none but himself. However, Squall believes in the support of his friends, even if they do not fight alongside him, giving him the strength to fight towards Ultimecia on his own and ultimately defeat her. ''Chocobo Racing ''.]] Squall makes an appearance as a secret character in this racing game. He uses a version of the car he drove when attacking Edea in ''Final Fantasy VIII disc 1 (The Tempest). To obtain him the player must beat the story mode twice then beat Squall himself in a challenger race set in a Final Fantasy VIII themed circuit. A great character, great speed, acceleration and turning, but he has a bit of a problem with braking. His ideal track is the F.F.VIII Circuit. Ability: Gunblade - If the player is not in 1st place, using this will make them go Turbo until they get into 1st place, and can only be stopped with a level 3 elemental magic (Fire, Ice, Bolt, etc.) or Mega Flare. ''Pocket Station Memorycard Icons'' An icon sprite of Squall appears in the Pocket Station memorycard file manager. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series .]] In the ''Kingdom Hearts series, Squall is referred to as Leon, as he changed his name after failing to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless. He also appears several years older, at age 25, to match the ages of the other Final Fantasy characters he appears with. Along with Yuffie and Aerith, Leon came from Hollow Bastion and fled to Traverse Town when Maleficent took over the castle. Leon helps Sora with advice and information in the first game, and in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he teaches the player many basic concepts for the card-based battle system. In Kingdom Hearts II, Leon leads the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, and works towards restoring the ruins of Hollow Bastion to the home he and the others once knew. Despite the fact his rival Seifer also appears in the game, the two never interact or even exist in the same world, although both have their trademark scars. In the ending FMV, Leon receives a letter, its contents unknown, and a pink pair of wings floats from it, indicating it may be from Rinoa. In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Leon is a boss in several Colosseum cups, and seems to have picked up on Seifer's affinity for fire, as he shoots fireballs at Sora when not close enough to strike him with the gunblade. In the Japanese version, Leon is voiced by , while in the English release, he is voiced by , famous for his role as Angel/Angelus in the two TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, and also for his role as Seeley Booth in Bones. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, he is voiced by instead. After beating the Leon/Cloud tagteam in the Hades cup in Kingdom Hearts, the player receives the Lionheart keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts II, Leon gives the player the Sleeping Lion outside of Ansem's computer room before before they fight the MCP. Both Keyblades are modeled after the Revolver model of gunblade. File:Leon KH 1.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. File:Khcom-leon.gif|Appearance in Chain of Memories. File:CH leon.gif|Appearance in Chain of Memories. File:KH2Squall.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. File:SleepingLion.JPG|Sleeping Lion Keyblade. File:Keyblade-Lionheart.jpg|Lionheart Keyblade. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special ''.]] Squall is a playable character in this special edition of the Monopoly-like video game available only in Japan. ''.]] Etymology His name, Squall, is an English word, referring to a Storm, this may point out to the conflicting and turbulent emotions within the character. His surname is is a variation of the English surname "Lionheart", derived from the Latin element leo meaning "lion", and Hart, derived from the Dutch hart meaning "Heart", a fitting etymology in that while he is cold and aloof, he is also a born hero. The Lion is a recurrent theme in his character. Squall regards lions as creatures of great strength and pride, and his personal favorite is the Griever, a Guardian Force which is engraved in his Revolver gunblade as well as his ring and necklace. Gallery Image:Squall Gunblade.jpg|Promotional poster. File:Squallred.jpg|Promotional poster. Image:FFVIII-SquallRinoa artwork.jpg|Artwork of Squall and Rinoa by Tetsuya Nomura. File:Ff8 amano13.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:Ff8 amano14.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:AmanoSquall1.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Image:AmanoSquallRinoa.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. File:SquallCGhalf.jpg|CG render from ''Final Fantasy VIII. File:Squallsmall.jpg|CG render from Final Fantasy VIII. File:Squall Dissidia CG render.png|CG render of Squall from Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Squallpretty.jpg|Early render of Squall on the Dollet mission where Squall is not wearing his cadet uniform. File:Squallface.jpg|Squall in the opening FMV. Trivia *A reference to Squall in Final Fantasy IX is made when Zidane utters, "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us," while he performs on stage in disguise before revealing his identity to Garnet. This is also a reference to the protagonist of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife. *It has been said that Paine of Final Fantasy X-2 is based upon Squall's look and personality. *Squall also shares the same voice actor as Auron and Cait Sith, Hideo Ishikawa, in their Japanese media. *Squall's Student ID is No. 41269. *A cosplaying pianist known as “Piano Squall" cosplays as Squall during his charity concerts. *In a few selected FMV's, Squall's eyes appear to be green. It should be noted that his eyes are in fact light blue. Oddly enough, both his Final Fantasy Mini Arts figure and Dragon Quest & Itadaki Street portable artwork have brown eyes. *Squall has a brief mention in "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series", in a rap where Marik Ishtar says he likes Cloud more than him. *Squall and Rinoa appear in a Technical Demo for the Playstation 2 where they re-enact the waltz scene from Final Fantasy VIII to showcase the console's graphical capability. *The Japanese name for Leon from Final Fantasy II is Leonhart (レオンハルト Reonharuto), the same as Squall's last name. In the Kingdom Hearts series, Squall would in turn change his name to Leon after failing to save Hollow Bastion from the Heartless. *In , another game published by Square Enix, the in-game dictionary contains an entry for squall which reads: "A sudden torrential rain shower, accompanied by powerful winds, mainly occurring in tropical regions. Speaking of Squalls... Oh, never mind." *Squall's Triple Triad card numbers are a mirror image of Seifer's, demonstrating their rivalry. *In the formation menu Squall is placed in the middle by default, as being the centric character in the story. *In the fighting games series, , one of Hakumen's finishing moves is named Judgement: Squall in reference to Squall's name. Judgement: Squall is carried in the same manner as Squall's Limit Break, Blasting Zone, in the final blow. *In the original game's release, Squall's height was listed as 173 cm (5'8"), however the game's Ultimania, the latest edition of which was released seven years after the game's release, revised the height to 177cm (5'9"). External links *Retrospect - Media and info on Squall * de:Squall Leonhart es:Squall Leonhart Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính